Happy Anniversary Letters
by Neville Foreville
Summary: Happy Anniversary! MW/AW, RL/NT, NL/LL, RW/HG, AL/OC, JP/LeP, HP/GwP, TL/VW, BW/FD, AJ/GW
1. Arthur to Molly

My Dearest Molly,  
There are no words to express my love for you. These last few days have made me so happy that I have you. The attack by the snake was a freak thing, but it has made me realize that I love you more than anything. Molly, I thank you so much for the wonderful family that you have given me, but even more the love that you have given me nonstop for years now.  
Molly, I know that we may not have forever, but we have now. You are such a wonderful woman, and I am still in awe of the fact that you would marry such a poor man like myself. I love you so much, and I just don't want you to worry about me, or the children. Any of them. Not even Harry, Hermione, or anyone else that you have adopted into our family during my absence. They have to do this, Molly. No one can stop Harry from leaving, you know that just as much as anyone.  
He and Ginny may have been made for each other, but sometimes, you can not help what has happened to you, just like we can not help the fact that most of the wizarding world does not care for our family. I know that you will say that that subject is much different, because I know you Molly, but the truth of the matter is that it is not.  
I love you, and you must not worry about us. About anyone. We will get out of this alright. We did it last time, we can do it again. I love you my sweet, now after reading this, go to bed. I know that you have been up for long hours; you deserve your sleep.  
Go to bed, Love,  
Arthur


	2. Remus to Tonks

Dora Lupin,  
I am up writing this letter as I am rocking Teddy to sleep. I was holding him in my arms, and as I saw his hair turn different colors as he snores, I thought of you. My life has been ups and downs, and full of stupid decisions, but the smartest choice that I have ever made was, and remains to be, marrying you. I love you, Dora.

Teddy is just like you: the way he looks, the way he is always staring at different things, the way he is always trying to get out of his cradle. He may only be a few days old, but I am sure that he is just like you were when you were little.

He is an amazing gift, but the best one is the fact that you have never given up on me.I know that I have never been easy to deal with, and I am sure that the fact that I am not willing to give into my love with you hurt you more than I could ever imagine.

Dora, I love you so much. I have to go get your son to go to sleep now, not an easy fate, so I must end this letter. I know that most of it is rambling, so I am going to spell it out: I love you more than life itself. More than I even love Teddy. More than I love anything else in the world.

Dora, thank you so very much for marrying me and telling me over and over again that you love me. I needed it. I am going to go now, so here it is:  
I love you,  
Remus J. Lupin


	3. Neville to Luna

Luna Lovegood,  
I know that I told you this, but I am mad for you, I may have told you at the Battle. You are so amazing, and I am not very good with words, but I will try.

As lovely as the flowers in Gran's garden,  
As true as the noon sun,  
She is always there,  
Never going away,  
She is always here,  
Always going to stay,  
Luna Lovegood,  
The brilliant woman who stole my heart,  
Luna Lovegood,  
The wonderful woman who makes me stop breathing everytime she is near,

Luna Lovegood,  
The woman I love.

There it is, Luna. I love you,  
Neville


	4. Ron to Hermione

Hermione,  
You always told me that I should try writing more, so here it is: Will you marry me?  
Ron


	5. Leonard to Augusta

Augusta,  
This is one of the hardest letters to write, and although you know the condition that I am in, it is still not easy to know that I am leaving you in this world without me.  
I love you so much, Augusta, and I know that you have always believed in me. I have always believed in you as well. You are a very strong woman and I have always loved that about you. You will never let me forget that no matter what, you are always in the lead and you are always in charge.  
Just remember to take some time to reflect on your decisions that may affect Neville's future. It might also do you well to remember that Neville is his own person, he is not Frank. He may be Frank's son, but he has plenty of Alice in him, and he should not have to grow up in a home where he is always told that he is not living up to an expectation.  
I love you Augusta, just remember, this isn't good-bye.  
Leonard Longbottom


	6. James to Lily

LILY,  
I HAVE SAID THIS FOR YEARS, BUT THE SAME REMAINS TRUE NOW. I LOVE YOU MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF! LILY, YOU HAVE GIVEN ME WHAT I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED, THEN SOME. YOU HAVE GIVEN ME LOVE. A LOVE THAT I HAVE LONGED FOR FOR SUCH A LONG TIME. IN ADDITION TO THE LOVE THAT I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED, YOU GAVE ME A SON, A BEAUTIFUL SON THAT MAY LOOK LIKE ME, BUT HE HAS YOUR EYES. I AM SURE THAT IS SOMETHING THAT EVERYONE WILL NOTICE WHEN WE GO OUT AS A FAMILY IN THE YEARS FOLLOWING THE WAR.  
LILY, I LOVE YOU SO VERY MUCH, AND I CAN NOT THINK OF ANOTHER WOMAN THAT WOULD MAKE ME AS HAPPY AS YOU MAKE ME. IN FACT, FOR YEARS AT SCHOOL, WHEN YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD NEVER MARRY ME, I USED TO PLAN HOW I WAS GOING TO GET YOU TO MARRY ME, EVEN IF IT INCLUDED LOADS OF AMORTENTIA, YOU WERE GOING TO MARRY ME SOMEDAY. I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU, LILY. I ALWAYS HAVE, AND ALTHOUGH THERE ARE DAYS WHEN I MUST WONDER WHY ON EARTH YOU WOULD WANT TO MARRY ME, I CAN NOT THINK HOW HAPPY YOU HAVE MADE ME. IT IS IMPOSSIBLE TO PUT IT INTO WORDS.  
I LOVE YOU, LILY,  
JAMES


	7. Harry to Ginny

Ginny,  
You know that I love you, but at this point in time, you may be questioning that. I know that you will most likely hate my guts, because I left you, but trust that I know what I am doing. I really love you, Ginny. You are brilliant, and I could never live with myself if something happened to you.  
Being away from you is the most horrible thing in the world. Believe me when I say that every time I see Ron and Hermione look at each other in that lovey-dovey way that they do, I think of how much I miss you, and my heart grieves.  
I love you so much, and I can not imagine the life that we are going to have when this horrible war is over. Trust me, I am not planning on ever dying before I get to spend some time with you as my wife. Ginny, I love you so very much, and I am going to marry you someday, if you will still have me.  
I love you, Ginny. Know that I love you, and know that I am coming back to get you. I say that in the most loving way possible. I am coming to marry you someday. Know that, Ginny.  
I love you,  
Harry


	8. Teddy to Victorie

Teddy,  
This is the anniversary of the day we met, or in other words, my birthday. No, I do not remember that one, but I remember lots of others. I remember when you would come and sing very off key to me and you would tell me how happy you were that I was your best friend.

Our anniversary this year is very special, because I am turning seventeen, and that means that this year I am an adult. Teddy, I have spent so many days thinking about you, and I am so thankful for you. You were always teaching me what you knew about anything, and you were always telling me what you wanted in your future, and always encouraging me to go on with my dreams.

I will never forget my birthday a few years ago when you tried to come to my house to make me breakfast and tell me how much you loved me on our anniversary, but my dad wouldn't let you in, because he didn't want you to wake me up. When I found out later what had happened, I was furious! As he told me what you had been planning, I was so angry with him for not letting me have a special breakfast for my birthday from the man I love.

I remember a letter that came later that day, though. I had gotten it shortly after I woke up, and as soon as I saw that it was your owl carrying it, I couldn't stop smiling all day! I thought my cheeks would never be the same again! In that one letter, you told me how much I meant to you, and it was the day that we started technically dating. I can remember it clearly, and this is the same anniversary. When I woke up this morning, you had made me breakfast, stuck it outside of my bedroom door, and a wonderful love letter.

This letter is to you, not in response to the other one, but to thank you and tell you how much I love you.

I love you Teddy Remus Lupin, happy anniversary!  
Victorie


	9. Ted to Andromeda

Ted,  
There are only so many ways to say I love you, but if I must, I will create a new way. I have loved from the very first day, and I can not imagine what life would be like without you; horrid I am sure.

Ted, these years together have been the happiest in my entire life, and you tell me that we have been married for close to twenty-five years, but to me it only feels as though it were just yesterday that I was walking down that aisle to meet you.

I love you so much, Happy Anniversary, Darling,  
Andromeda


	10. Bill to Fleur

Beell,

You 'ave given me everytzing zat I 'ave ever wanted in my life 'ere. You 'ave been ze best 'usband zat I could ever want!

For years, you 'ave szown me wzat true love really is like. Since I was notzing more zan seventeen, I 'ave been in love wiz you, and I 'ave been ze luckiest girl zat 'as ever been seen.

Beell, I 'ave always loved everything about you,and I 'ave always thought I was lucky. You are all zat I 'ave ever wanted! You are all zat I 'ave ever needed.

I love you more zan anything, Beell! 'appy Anniversary!

Fleur


	11. George to Angelina

George,  
I have always loved you. From the first prank that you pulled on me with Fred, to the fireworks that you set off in my kitchen to impress our children. Although at first you may have thought that I fancied Fred, I always knew that I fancied you more.

I smile, even though I am cleaning the food off the ceiling from your latest prank on my kitchen. It is a very good thing that you are cute. Remember that. Anyway, I smile, because you have always made me smile. Nothing that you could do would change that. No matter how mad you make me sometimes, I have always loved you, and I always will.

George, you are smart, brilliant, and such an amazing man that I could not imagine anyone as a better father for my children. You are great, just don't get them started on blowing things up too soon. Remember that they are only a few months old.

Who would have thought that the twin would have twins? Poetic I guess. I love you, George.  
Angelina


	12. Molly to Arthur

Molly,  
What to say to the only woman that I have ever loved? This is the first anniversary. We have been dating for a whole year, Molly. Can you believe that? It only feels like it was just yesterday that we were still walking around each other in the halls, smiling, but never talking.

I love you so very much, Molly, and I know that I will never be complete without you. You are the most loyal, caring, and wonderful woman that I have ever met. You deserve more than a man who comes from a hand-me-down family, but that is what I am. I am so thankful that you would choose me over any other bloke at Hogwarts.

Molly Dear, I love you, and I would be honored if later on, after we both leave Hogwarts, you would choose me to be your husband. That is a while away now, but I just wanted to say Happy First Anniversary.

I love you so much, Molly Anne Weasley!  
Love,  
Arthur William Weasely


	13. Tonks to Remus

Dora,  
You stole my heart, and I know that you do not plan of ever giving it back. I can tell that through the look you are giving me from across the room. You do not plan on ever giving back my heart, but I am wondering if you are holding it ransom for kisses, or something of that sort.

Dora, I know that I have caused you great pain, and I am more than sorry about that. I truly do love you, but I couldn't let you love me. I gave all kinds of excuses, but now I see that nothing I could do would keep you away from me. Causing you pain put me in the worst kind of pain imaginable! I never could have imagined what you were going through, but I know what I was going through was not pleasant either, believe me.

This letter is too early for a wedding anniversary letter, but you are a smart girl. You will definitely know what anniversary I am trying to remind you of.

Dora, I love you more than you will ever know!  
All my love,  
Remus J. Lupin


	14. Luna to Neville

_Luna, _

_Today is the anniversary of the first time I told you that I was mad for you. I was planning a special dinner, but seeing as you are half way across the world and busy searching for... what exactly?... I don't know, but I do know that this day comes hard for all, because of all of the memories that were made that day, but I know that no matter what, the memory of me finally telling you how I feel makes them even better. All of them._

_Better than Harry not really being dead, better than my parents being avenged, even better than Voldemort dying himself! It is a bitter -sweet day, but no matter what, know that I will always love you, Luna. The woman who stole my heart, and I want to tell you Happy Anniversary, and I also wanted to ask you something, but I guess that will have to wait until you get back from your trip. _

_Although you are far away, I love you anyway! _

_Happy Anniversary, Luna Love!_

_Neville Frank Longbottom_

_P.S. I am waiting for your return with a prayer and a ring in my pocket. Return home soon, Love! _


	15. Hermione to Ron

Hermione,

I know that everyone always said that we would be together, and I guess I always believed that, too! I always knew that someday, one of us would get it right, and stop the ridiculous fighting.

The years had been kind to us, but I miss you even more with every passing day that you are not here. I always knew that someday, one of us would have to leave, I just never thought it would be you who would leave first!

Hermione, I love you even more than I did when I first said those three words. I can not believe that you are gone. You have lived a full life with me, we have had our children, watched our children have children, and much more. I never thought that you were going to leave me before you got to see our first great-grand child. Who would think that?

Who would ever think that my daughter, a girl who reminds me more and more of you as she gets older, would marry a Malfoy? Who would think that? I definitely wouldn't ever have guessed that!

You may have left me physically, but you will never leave me mentally. Because as Harry says, we're mental! I still see you, Hermione, and that is how I know that you haven't left me fully!

I love you Hermione Jean Granger Weasley! I always have, and I will never forget you!

Happy Anniversary, Love!

Ron


	16. Augusta to Leonard

Agusta,

Today, you may not think of it as an anniversary, but I assure you that it is. Today is also known as our son's second birthday. That is an anniversary of the day you blessed me with the best son in the world. Frank is our pride and joy, and I know that he will do strong things in the future.

I know this letter is short, but I am writing it at about seven o'clock on a Saturday, and Frank is crying for me. I do not want to wake you up, but I want to write this to you so you could have it forever.

Agusta, I love you more than life itself! Happy Anniversary, Love.

Leonard Longbottom


	17. Lily to James

LILY,

I KNOW THAT YOU REALLY COULD CARE LESS, BUT THIS IS THE ANNIVERSARY OF THE FIRST TIME THAT I SAW YOU ACTUALLY SMILE AT ME. NOW, SIRIUS AND REMUS SAY THAT YOU MUST HAVE BEEN SMILING AT SOMEONE BEHIND ME, BUT IF I REMEMBER RIGHT, THERE WAS NO ONE ELSE AROUND THERE. ONLY THE MARAUDERS. NOW, I REALIZE THAT YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SMILING AT REMUS, HE'S YOUR FRIEND, RIGHT?

ANYWAY, IT IS THE ANNIVERSARY OF THAT. WE ARE THIRD YEARS, AND I KNOW THA T SOMEDAY, YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO SEE HOW YOU COULD EVER TURN AWAY FROM ME FOR THAT LONG! YOU WILL SEE THAT YOU ARE MENTAL, AND THAT YOU REALLY ARE DESPERATELY IN LOVE WITH ME. YOU WILL SEE IT, AND BY THAT TIME, MAYBE I WILL HAVE MOVED ON. IT MIGHT BE TOO LATE. THINK ABOUT IT, LILY. WHAT IF YOU SAW THAT YOU REALLY DO LOVE ME, BUT BY THAT TIME, I HAVE MOVED ON, LEFT HOGWARTS, GOTTEN MARRIED, MAYBE HAVE A FEW KIDS, I REALLY DON'T KNOW, ALL I KNOW IS THAT I LOVE YOU, MY DEAR FLOWER!

HAPPY ANNIVERSARY FLOWER!

JAMES POTTER


	18. Ginny to Harry

Ginny,

The days that I have spent with you have been the best that I could ever think of! I love you so much, and I know that you are the only girl that I ever loved. The only one, and I know that for sure.

I can not think of how mad I was at you, and Dean, and Michael, and even Ron, when you weren't with me. I guess that is the anger that I pent up for years, and seeing you with them just set me off.

I wanted more than anything to strangle them. They just did not understand the way you wanted to be treated. The things you liked, or even what makes you smile for hours on end. They didn't understand, but I do.

I understand it all, Ginny, just like you understand those things about me. I know that you have loved me for years, and now that Voldemort is gone, we can actually get married and have a family.

What do you say, Ginervra Weasley? Will you become a Potter? (After you leave Hogwarts, of course. Your mum would kill me if I took you away from finishing school.)

Yours forever,

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Loves You


	19. Victorie to Teddy

**Victorie, **

**How to say that I love you more than life itself? I remember the times when we would sit out on the Quidditch pitch at the Burrow, flying high on my broom. You have always been a better flyer than me, but I am stubborn, and didn't want to admit it. **

**I also remember this one time, about four years ago, when I had made you mad. I really don't remember what I did, but I remember you had told me that you never wanted to see me again. As I sat outside you house, your dad came home, took one look at me, nodded and went inside the house. I never again brought it up with your dad, but the look he gave me was one that said, 'Good. You know you did something wrong, and you are sorry for it, but you can just stay out there until she is willing to forgive you.' **

**That look said a lot. That was also the night that I realized just how much I really did love you. I realized that I would never be able to live without you, and I planned then on marrying you someday. **

**I am so glad that you said yes. Two whole years of being together, and we have moved into our own house, and are expecting our first baby. I never would have thought about it! **

**Happy Anniversary, Victorie Lupin! I love you so much!**

**Teddy **


	20. Andromeda to Ted

Andromeda,

Of all the years that we have been together, I remember one the most. I think that remembering our anniversary this day is the best day to jog your memory about it.

It was the first time that you admitted that you really did enjoy my company. I will never forget it. We were walking down the halls, and Bellatrix, your... wonderful?... sister came up to you and started to say some... choice?... things about me, and you defended me. You told her that no matter what, I was your friend, and you would not take that kind of talk about me.

After she left, you told me that you really did enjoy my company, and after a while, you did admit that you loved me. I know that it is hard to believe, since we have been happy for so long, but there was a time when I knew that you wanted to be happy, but your family would not let us be. The day you told them that we were getting married and you blasted your name off of the tapestry, I was so proud of you.

The memories will never leave us. They will always be with us for us to remember on this day each year, 'Dromeda I wonder what memories will come to you today? I hope you will share them with me!

Happy Anniversary, Love,

Ted Tonks


	21. Fleur to Bill

Fleur,

I have decided to write you a poem to profess my love to you on our fifth anniversary. Please stay with it until the end, even when it is not the best, and probably a little corny. Here goes:

The love I have for you,

Is as pure as the snow falling.

The love I have for you,

Is as right as the way to the Burrow.

The love I have for you,

Is more beautiful than our baby girl,

And most of all,

The love I have for you,

Will always be there,

Never gone,

Never faltering.

It will always be there,

Like my scars, and your beauty.

I love you,

Fleur Annabella Weasely.

So very much.

~Bill


	22. Angelina to George

Angelina,

What to say? You have made me laugh and smile, and you have given me life. A life that I was sure that I would never get to have! I love you so much, and I know that you feel the same way about me. I want to tell you a little story:

The other day, I was in the back of the shop, testing some new things. They are called 'Dementor in a Bottle'. I know they don't sound all that practical, but trust me, they are. Anyway, what they do is to make someone sad, I doubt that I will ever sell them, well, maybe to the Arour Department at the Ministry, because, you know, to teach them to use Patronases. Anyway, I was working on one, and it got out. The only way to get them back is to use your Patronase.

Everyone knows that in order to do that, you have to think of your happiest memory. At first, I tried to think of the happiest memory of Fred and I, but when I thought about it more, the memory that I used was the day I married you, Ange. The happiest memory, that repelled all of the Dementors, was the memory of us getting married.

I love you, Ange!

George


End file.
